Ereb
by Limy560
Summary: La cadette des enfants du Roi Elessar et de la Reine Undomiel décide de mener une vie d'indépendante, épuisée par cette vie misérable en Gondor. Son histoire est relatée ici même dans sa version intégrale...


**Voilà une fan fic qui se développait dans ma tête depuis pas mal longtemps ! Je vous laisse avec le tout premier chapitre, dites-moi ce que vous en penser et je ne devrais pas tarder à publier le deuxième et troisième chapitre ! Merci d'avance !**

**Ereb…**

-Aranel Beinwen…

-Aranel Beinwen.

-Aranel Beinwen !

La servante n'eut même pas le temps de rouvrir la bouche, un oreiller s'écrasa violemment sur sa figure la faisant reculer de quelques pas. Le regard noir, la jeune fille, que la femme de chambre tentait tant bien que mal de tirer de son lit douillet, s'écria :

-Allez-vous un jour me laisser tranquille ?

-Pas tant que vous ne cesserez d'être indisciplinée ainsi, petite dame ! Se contenta de répliquer la servante de Beinwen, habituée au caractère orageux de la princesse…

Insultée, Beinwen retourna se recroqueviller sur sa couche et s'enveloppa dans ses couvertures, faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu la réponse de sa femme de chambre. La servante soupira de découragement…

Déjà 10 ans et quelques jours que la princesse Beinwen a vu le jour dans un monde partiellement purifié des immondices du Seigneur Noir par le vénérable roi Elessar…La servante, à la chevelure dorée mouchetée de gris, se remémorait ce moment inoubliable qu'avait été la naissance du troisième enfant issue de l'union du couple royal de Gondor et Arnor. Elle se souvenait aussi lorsqu'on la lui avait confié pour la première fois. Quelle joie de pouvoir s'occuper d'un des enfants du roi ! Même si celle qui lui avait été assignée était particulièrement susceptible et renfermée, elle ne regrettait aucun moment en sa compagnie et elle l'avait aimée, dès les premiers instants qu'elle avait vu le joli petit minois de Beinwen. Comme la princesse méritait ce nom ! (Beinwen Belle Dame en elfique)

Soudain, une plainte presque inaudible vint troubler l'esprit de la servante Danaé. Beinwen se décidait enfin à sortir le bout de son nez de ses draps.

-Dany…se lamenta Beinwen

Danaé se redressa gracieusement, se dirigea au chevet de la noble enfant puis se pencha à ses côtés, lui adressant un sourire bienveillant.

-Allez, sortez de ces couvertures, Aranel Beinwen. Il ne sert à rien de vous torturer à ne pas m'obéir. De plus, votre honorable mère vous a fait quérir, conseilla Danaé

Beinwen plongea son regard dans celui de sa servante et esquissa un sourire bien à son style. Aussitôt hors du lit, Danaé lui fit enfiler une tunique indigo arborant l'arbre blanc fleuri de Gondor et lui permit d'aller rejoindre la reine dans les jardins privés de la Cour Royale.

L'odeur des multitudes d'herbes et fleurs qui se trouvaient dans son jardin qu'elle cultivait, enivrait de bonheur la reine Arwen Undomiel des Royaumes Réunifiés d'Arnor et Gondor. Elle fredonnait voilà un bon moment un air lui remémorant ses origines elfiques. Ses yeux -- aussi bleus que le ciel dégagé qui s'offrait à elle ce jour-là – devinrent vides de toute présence et ses paupières devinrent lourdes au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'envenimait des odeurs qui l'entouraient. Une brise fraîche se leva et vint caresser sa peau laiteuse ainsi que ses cheveux d'ébène retenus par une fine broche en étain. C'était une sensation qu'elle n'avait pas ressentie depuis bien des années… Chacun de ses muscles se détendaient et elle se croyait redevenue parfaitement une elfe.

Ce moment semblait durer éternellement jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque la présence d'une jolie jeune fille ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau à elle sauf que celle-ci avait un regard gris perle et plus perçant. Arwen s'éclaira à la vue de Beinwen et la serra dans ses bras en lui murmurant ses salutations. La reine demeurait tout de même perplexe. Beinwen ne souriait presque jamais et son air assez renfrogné la distinguait de tous les autres enfants malgré ces temps de paix dans lesquels elle vivait. Elessar répétait incessamment qu'elle était comme lui, plus jeune. Cependant, Arwen savait que son mari avait vécu son enfance en une époque sombre, contrairement à sa fille. La reine esquissa toutefois un sourire.

-J'espère que cela ne t'a pas trop dérangé le fait que j'ai demandé à Danaé de te réveiller plus tôt, aujourd'hui, voulut s'assurer l'Étoile du Soir

-Non, mère. Dany a bien fait, se contenta de rétorquer Beinwen, quelle est la raison d'avoir donné ces ordres à Dany ? Interrogea-t-elle

La reine s'assombrit automatiquement. Seulement âgée de dix ans, la benjamine des enfants d'Elessar et Undomiel était quand même parfaitement en mesure de remarquer que l'heure était grave dans le regard de sa mère. Arwen avala une bonne quantité de salive.

-Ma fille, Ada est malade, lâcha la reine

Beinwen voulait se rassurer. Il fallait que ce ne soit qu'un petit rhume, une farce de sa mère pour lui faire peur ou autre chose de réconfortant ! Non. Sa mère ne plaisantait pas. Beinwen sentit sa vue se brouiller mais retint avec fermeté ses larmes, refusant de flancher.

-Ada a besoin de ta présence, ma chérie. C'est pour cela que je t'ai fait quérir. Eldarwen est déjà à son chevet. Il n'y a que toi qui manquait à l'appel, poursuivit Arwen, les larmes lui montant aux yeux de même.

-Et grand frère ? demanda avec hésitation Beinwen

-Nous ne pouvons le joindre pour l'instant, mon ange, répondit Arwen, essayant avec difficulté de ne pas fondre en larmes sous les yeux de sa plus jeune fille

La femme du roi Elessar eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que Beinwen avait détalé comme un minuscule lapin. Arwen avait deviné où elle allait : au chevet de son paternel…

Beinwen trouva sa sœur aînée, Eldarwen, aux côtés du roi Elessar, celui-ci étendu dans un immense lit inconnu aux yeux de Beinwen. Le très noble monarque avait emprunté un teint cireux et ses paupières tombaient de fatigue. Son front était baigné de sueurs froides dû à la fièvre. Celle qui venait de déboucher dans la pièce se réfugia rapidement dans les bras de sa sœur. La chevelure d'Eldarwen (Dame des Eldar) était semblable à celle de sa cadette mais les traits de la fille aînée d'Elessar et Undomiel étaient plus fins et encore mieux dessinés que ceux de la benjamine. Les joues d'Eldarwen semblaient dépourvues de toute couleurs. La jeune femme était angoissée depuis des heures et des cernes épais prouvaient la nuit blanche qu'elle avait passée à prendre soin de son géniteur. Beinwen restait sidérée quant à l'état de son père. C'était pire que tous ses cauchemars récents réalisés simultanément ! Trop secouée, elle enfouit son visage dans ses petites mains pâles et pleura silencieusement…

Le prince héritier de Gondor chevauchait depuis l'aube en direction d'Ithilien. Il allait enfin pouvoir retrouver son amour de toujours, Farawyn d'Ithilien fille de l'Intendant Faramir. Après des mois de torture et d'horreur au milieu des champs de batailles dans le Sud, Eldarion allait regagner une vie paisible, entouré de ceux qu'il aime. L'ombre de sourire traversa son visage. Dépourvu de tous ses soucis, il se demandait si Farawyn allait le reconnaître avec le collier de barbe qu'il s'était approprié pendant la guerre dans le Sud. Le fils du roi revenait avec seulement quelques hommes laissant ceux qui voulaient bien rester en tant que sentinelles autour du chemin menant vers Minas Ithil, citée devenue enfin habitable. La lumière émanant de la Tour de la Lune et de celle du Soleil devenait visible et illumina son visage d'admiration envers ces bijoux d'architecture. Soudain, un cavalier, emportant avec lui l'étendard des Intendants, vint rencontrer la troupe. Lorsque celui-ci fut assez proche d'Eldarion pour lui faire entendre ce qu'il avait à dire, il s'inclina avec respect devant le prince et le fils du roi lui rendit son salut pareillement.

-Salut, Eldarion, Prince des Royaumes Réunifiés de Gondor et Arnor ! Nous attendions depuis si longtemps votre retour ! Suivez-moi, je vous prie messire. Mon maître veut vous voir.

Eldarion hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et les deux hommes chevauchèrent côte à côte vers la Tour de la Lune, un groupe d'autres combattants les suivant fidèlement.

L'ambiance avait déjà été bien plus gaie que cela à Minas Ithil…L'Intendant Faramir observait à presque tous les cinq minutes le chemin qui menait à sa cité, le visage crispé d'angoisse. Eowyn, sa tendre épouse, toute la journée, avait essayé en vain de le rassurer, à son grand désespoir. Leur fils aîné, Elboron, était en mission avec sa bande de rôdeurs mais avait promis qu'il serait là à temps lorsque Eldarion se présenterait. Pourtant, personne ne savait si le Prince de Gondor et Arnor allait un jour se présenter. Et s'il n'avait pas survécu lors des multiples batailles au Harad ? Le chagrin serait encore plus grand au sein des familles royales. Déjà qu'il avait été reporté que le roi Elessar n'était pas au plus haut de sa forme…

La main sur le cœur et les yeux fermés, Eowyn ne cessait de se répéter que tout allait revenir comme avant afin de s'apaiser elle-même mais rien n'y faisait. L'humeur massacrante de Faramir ne l'aidait pas non plus…Au moment où elle soupirait de découragement, Farawyn, sa fille bien-aimée, lui posa délicatement une main sur l'épaule. Spontanément, Eowyn y mit sa main de même. Les deux femmes étaient terrorisés par ce qui pourrait arriver. Pourtant, il fallait qu'elles gardent la tête haute et qu'elles soient optimistes le plus possible. Tout à coup, le silence de mort du palais se brisa brusquement par des cris de joie. Les yeux écarquillés de surprise, Farawyn et Eowyn se précipitèrent dehors. Pendant un instant, elles ne comprirent aucunement la raison de tout ce brouhaha mais les deux imitèrent les hommes peu après.

Eldarion se tenait devant elles, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Eldarion ! s'écria Farawyn tout en se jetant à son cou

Les deux amoureux tournèrent sur eux-mêmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre quelques instants puis s'arrêtèrent afin de se contempler. Eowyn pleurait de joie, évacuant toute l'angoisse qu'elle avait éprouvée depuis ce matin.

-J'ai été si inquiète, oh Eldarion, je suis si heureuse, souffla Farawyn tout en caressant le beau visage du prince

Eldarion lui sourit et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le fils du roi reprit toutefois rapidement ses esprits et constata que ces moments de retrouvailles avec sa bien-aimée devaient attendre. Il se dégagea avec tristesse de l'étreinte de Farawyn et lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille de celle-ci, qui la fit sourire de bonheur. En se retournant, Eldarion tomba nez à nez avec l'Intendant Faramir.

-Te voir ici rend la cité au comble du bonheur… s'exclama Faramir avec émotion

Eldarion allait ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer mais il fut interrompu brusquement par un nouveau venu. Un jeune homme d'à peu près l'âge d'Eldarion aux cheveux d'un brun terreux bouclés venait de faire irruption dans la cour. Son regard gris pénétrant était l'atout le plus frappant de son physique. À sa vue, Eldarion fut bouche bé.

-Elboron !

Poussant tous les deux des cris de joie, les deux jeunes hommes s'étreignirent et s'esclaffèrent de bonheur. Elboron Prince d'Ithilien et Eldarion Prince de Gondor et Arnor se connaissaient depuis qu'ils étaient tous petits. Depuis leur plus tendre enfance, les deux jeunes hommes ont toujours été comme les deux doigts de la main. Peu après leurs retrouvailles, la mère d'Elboron, Eowyn, s'approcha des deux princes. Elle enlaça avec affection son fils aîné puis se tourna d'un air inquiet vers Eldarion.

- Jeune prince Eldarion, pendant ton absence, bien des choses se sont passés au sein des royaumes réunifiés. Selon les dernières nouvelles parvenues jusqu'à notre royaume, ton père, l'honorable roi Elessar, est très mal en point, lui annonça Eowyn d'un ton grave

En une fraction de seconde, une inquiétude grandissante prit possession des pensées d'Eldarion. Il aurait du constater que tout allait trop bien et qu'une mauvaise nouvelle trouverait sûrement le chemin jusqu'à lui. Eowyn attrapa l'avant-bras du prince gondorien.

- C'est impossible ! Père avait une santé de fer au moment où j'ai quitté Minas Anor, dit Eldarion, essayant de se rassurer lui-même et de s'empêcher d'imaginer les pires scénarios

-C'est ce que je pensais moi aussi… (Elle attrapa l'avant-bras d'Eldarion en guise d'insistance) Tu dois aller à son chevet, Eldarion. Va rejoindre tes sœurs et ta mère qui doivent se ronger les sangs pour toi en plus de ton père. C'est le plus cadeau que tu leur offriras en revenant chez toi.

Le prince hocha distraitement la tête, trop absorbé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Après avoir salué tout le monde, il quitta la cour arrachant un dernier regard à Farawyn. Elboron le suivit dans les escaliers menant vers les écuries royales. Il lui proposa s'il voulait qu'il l'accompagne mais Eldarion refusa, préférant y aller seul. Une fois monté sur son étalon, le prince chevaucha jusqu'à sa cité natale à quelques kilomètres de là. On l'accueillit bien évidemment comme un héros sous le son des trompettes et des acclamations. Pourtant, Eldarion eut la preuve que les rumeurs concernant son père avaient été vraies. L'ambiance n'était plus pareille…

- Ma très chère Eldarwen, promets-moi ceci, au cas où je ne survivrai pas à cette terrible maladie qui me consume : prends soin de ta petite sœur et de ta mère. Je ne serai malheureusement peut-être plus là pour veiller sur elle et cette tâche te revient, implora le roi Elessar d'une voix de plus en plus chancelante

- Je vous le promets, père. Mais je suis certaine que la mort ne vous emportera pas ! Mère affirme qu'il n'est pas encore temps pour vous de quitter ce monde, affirma Eldarwen entre deux sanglots, tout en serrant la main pâle de son paternel

- Arwen peut se tromper parfois, mon enfant. Mais ne lui en veut pas, elle ne souhaite que le bien de toute la famille.

Non loin du lit du roi, Beinwen était restée accroupie sur une chaise en bois. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes, incapable de prononcer un seul mot. Arwen pénétra dans la salle pour une énième fois et s'agenouilla aux côtés de son mari au teint blafard inquiétant. La respiration du monarque était devenue haletante et il était difficile de le garder longtemps conscient. Des guérisseuses s'affairaient dans la pièce avec des serviettes trempées dans l'eau froide et des préparations d'herbes supposées atténuer la douleur ravageant le corps du malade. L'Étoile du Soir prit avec précaution Beinwen dans ses bras, toute petite qu'elle était, pour la porter au chevet de son père mourrant. Tout à coup, les portes de la chambre s'ouvrirent brusquement faisant tressaillir les femmes. Arwen faillit perdre conscience quand elle reconnut l'individu.

Son fils Eldarion était revenu.

- Oh, bénie soit Elbereth ! s'écria la reine tout en se réfugiant dans les bras de son fils, les larmes coulant à flots

Par-dessus l'épaule de sa mère, Eldarion aperçut ce qui semblait être son père. Il ne le reconnaissait même plus ! On aurait cru qu'il était parti pendant vingt ans, à voir l'état de son père. Se dégageant de l'étreinte d'Arwen, le jeune homme se précipita au chevet du roi Elessar. Eldarwen enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou de son frère, si soulagée de pouvoir le sentir près d'elle lors d'un moment aussi difficile. Elessar ouvrit avec toute la force qui lui restait les paupières. Un mince sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres sèches à la vue de son fils bien-aimé.

-Fils, ta présence me fait le plus grand bien. Je suis prêt à partir et recevoir le trépas, murmura l'ancien rôdeur Aragorn

- Père, non ! Vous ne pouvez nous quitter ainsi ! Je n'ose pas le croire, s'exclama Eldarion, choqué par l'émotion

- Pourtant la vérité est en face de toi, mon fils. C'est le temps car tu es en âge de devenir roi. Je suis certain que tu seras un souverain bon et juste, adieu mon fils, veille sur tes sœurs et Arwen.

Le roi demanda alors à ses enfants de disposer puisqu'il voulait s'entretenir pour une dernière fois avec son épouse bien-aimée en pleurs. Eldarwen baisa la main de son père qui lui répondit par un sourire empli d'affection. Beinwen se présenta devant Elessar, lui tint la main et imita sa sœur.

- Prends soin de toi, ma fille. Puisses-tu être une princesse glorieuse et juste pour ton peuple. Garde toujours courage car il se pourrait parfois que ce soit la dernière chose qu'il te reste. Adieu, fille, chuchota Elessar afin que seule Beinwen puisse entendre ses paroles

Beinwen grava ces quelques phrases à jamais dans son cœur et dans son esprit. Elle baissa respectueusement la tête et disposa, la vue brouillée par le surplus d'émotion s'écoulant en elle. Lorsque la jeune fille trouva avec soulagement les bras de sa sœur aînée, elle laissa libre court à son deuil et les deux princesses déversèrent leur peine ensemble tandis qu'Eldarion se retira, tout perdu et accablé qu'il était …

L'entretien final entre Aragorn et Arwen est cité dans les maintes copies du Livre Rouge, relaté par Barahir petit-fils de l'Intendant Faramir…


End file.
